Curtain Call
by Emily-Of-Midgard
Summary: AU but can be read as Nolanverse if you so wish. When two big name T.V producers vanish suddenly, Batman begins to investigate into their disappearances. Add in a crazed former actress from a failed sitcom and a man who's love of puzzles equals only his hatred for being replaced and what you get is nothing but trouble. ON HIATUS.


Nobody ever denied that Gotham City had problems. However, the one thing everyone agreed Gotham did NOT have problems in was its television. The Gotham City Broadcasting Company, affectionately referred to as the GCB, produced some of the best T.V shows in the country and there was nobody better at figuring out which T.V shows would entertain AND make money than Armando Danvers.

Armando Danvers had started back at the company in the 1980's and thanks to his brilliant skills with money and his shrewd knowledge of what was popular, the GCB had flourished even when the rest of the city was suffering.

And right now? Armando knew what was suffering. One of the most popular programs the GCB produced was a science fiction show was. It revolved around the adventures of an alien who was a complete mystery. Every week, folks tuned in to see if any more information about the enigmatic man simply known as the Traveler. In fact, even the acting choices were a bit interesting. The Traveler, when something bad enough happened, could change his body to save himself. He had been played by five actors over the course of forty nine years.

This led Armando to his latest problem. He watched the latest Traveler actor saunter across the stage, delivering his lines in his usual over dramatic fashion. Armando sighed. The red haired man was the most popular Traveler yet. The fans really loved the man's hyperactive way of speaking and quick motions. However, ratings had been dropping lately and nobody knew why. Armando believed that his lead had a lot to due with this. After all, he had been playing the Traveler for almost ten years now, ever since he was twenty. But now, he was thirty and while he barely showed it, it wouldn't be long before his devoted teenage fan base left him for greener pastures. Pastures Armando hoped to cash in on.

Yes, there was nothing else for it. He had discussed it with his partner, Gabriel Spellman and they had both come to the same conclusion. Their Traveler must change his form, preferably into a much younger man. Armando already had the man for it. An up and coming horror star who had wanted a change of pace.

There was only one thing left to do.

"Hey boss, when are we getting the script for the fiftieth anniversary special?" His lead asked, walking off the soundstage and over to Armando, a cocky grin splashed over his face.

"Soon enough," Armando said, looking over across the room. A young man stood their, all arms and legs. He was looking around in a confused fashion until he caught Armando's eyes. He smiled and waved at him, his script for the fiftieth anniversary special under his arm. Damn. He had told him not to come until he broke the news to the cast. "Look, we need to talk."

His lead's eyebrows scrunched together. He followed Armando's gaze across the room over to Karlo. He scowled.

"Oh good grief, who invited the B-lister. Why's he here? Is he going to be in the new season or something?" He asked. "Because I really don't know what you can do with him. He's decent…at running around in more make-up than a drag queen while chasing some bimbo and screaming at the top of his lungs. Talk about a career, eh?" He said, a cruel smirk playing on his face.

"Well, this wasn't the way I wanted to break this to you." Armando said, fiddling with his phone.

"Break what?" His lead said, genuine confusion showing on his face.

"Hello Mr. Danvers," Suddenly, the young man was at his side, smiling awkwardly. He obviously wasn't used to such large sets. "I got the script you sent me."

"Oh, are you going to be in the anniversary special?" His lead asked, now quite curious. "Funny, I thought you said you hadn't sent out the script." As he finished his sentence, he glared at Armando. Such cheek, Armando thought idly, he wouldn't miss him at all.

"Yeah," The young man who would be his new lead said. "Your shoes will be big ones to fill. I hope I can do a good job." His lead recoiled at the last words and spun around to face Armando.

"What does he mean by that?!" Armando sighed.

"Nygma…"

"Don't NYGMA me! What does he mean by 'filling my shoes'?" Edward Nygma demanded.

"It means you're being replaced, alright?" Nygma recoiled again, shock and anger written all over his face. "Look Nygma, you did your best. You have ten years on here behind you. It's not the end of the world. Everyone gets replaced at one point."

"You do not just replace Edward Nygma! Especially not with a…B-Lister!" He cried, pointing furiously at Karlo, who was looking increasingly awkward.

"Nygma, this isn't open for discussion. Basil Karlo is going to be our new lead and that's final!" Nygma's face contorted in rage and pointed furiously at Armando.

"This isn't over Danvers! I won't go silently into the night! I'll have my revenge!"

"Alright, this is getting ridiculous," Armando said, signaling to security. "Take Mr. Nygma to his trailer until he calms down."

"Take your hands off me!" Nygma yelled as the security men grabbed him and started to drag him away. "This isn't over Danvers!"

"I'm sorry that happened Karlo," Armando said, turning to a pale Basil. "This shouldn't have been your first day on set here."

"That's ok. It was more humbling than anything. I only hope that I won't loose my cool in the face of a remake one day." Karlo responded.

"I don't think you have it in you." Armando said, whipping out his phone. He had some calls to make.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the city, Gabriel Spellman was having a much better time than his partner. He was currently in a rather lovely lounge with a rather lovely drink in front of him and two rather lovely women hanging off his arms.

If Armando knew what was hot, Gabriel knew what was not. He had earned the nickname of 'The Reaper' for his cold nature and his willingness to axe a show. He was responsible for most of the canceling the GCB dealt with. However, his cold nature ended when he left the boardroom. He was a man who loved pleasure and was his happiest when he was drinking and womanizing.

Thus, his good mood ended when Armando called him.

"Nygma lost his grip when I told him." Armando droned, his voice flat and impassive.

"As I thought he would," Gabriel said, pushing the two girls away. "Do you want me to come down to the studio? I can imagine the rest of the cast is upset."

"Please do."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." Gabriel responded and both ended the call and his good mood. He left the club and started towards his car, cursing to himself.

However, a noise stopped his muttering. A crying sound reached his ears and he stopped. He walked backwards until he reached an alleyway, which he peered down. There, in the alleyway, stood a girl. She was wearing a dark dress and her hair was in braids. She looked up at him, tears flowing down her face, and continued to cry.

Geez, he couldn't just leave her there. He walked down the alleyway.

"Hey, you ok?"

"I…I've lost my way." The girl said, sobbing quietly to herself. He blinked slightly. The girls seemed so familiar.

"Where do you live? I can find a police man to take you home."

"I live at…66 Walton Way." He frowned. As far as he knew, their wasn't a street named that in Gotham.

Wait a moment…that address. It was so familiar…He gasped. He knew where he knew that girl from.

"You!" He cried. "I know you!" The girl suddenly grinned maniacally, her tears gone. She pulled out a small aerosol can and sprayed him with it. Gabriel went down.

"Sorry about this, Mr. Reaper, I didn't mean to." The girl said as her henchmen dragged the unconscious man off into the darkness.

* * *

AN: I…don't really know what this is. My friend and I were talking at lunch how the Nolanverse didn't have the Riddler in it and how we didn't agree with that. So I started thinking on how the Riddler could be added to the verse.

Then I watched the 'Baby Doll' episode of BTAS and I was wondering if there was a way to add her to the verse as well. I'm doing Camp NaLeWriMo this month and I sat down to warm up for it and…well, this happened. Clayface also randomly showed up as well.

You can take this as Nolanverse if you want, I see it has having shades of that. However, I think this is more of a stand alone fan fiction…thing.

This is my first time writing for Batman, so please tell me if you think it's any good or not.


End file.
